Little Riding Hood
by Alrye
Summary: The man stopped, his back to the young man so he could not see the smirk of victory on the man's face. Without looking back, he replied, "And I am Vegeta... Until our next crossing, Gohan."


**Hello again my loyal fans! I missed you all so much, but life sucks...**

**Anyway! This is to apologize for my April Fool's Day prank that most of you took in good nature while a couple of you sad you hated me. Seriously? You hate me for a small joke? You'll never read my works now?**

**Well then you both fail in life because I've fallen for the same trick a dozen times for different fandoms and I don't get upset! I find it pretty damn funny!**

**Anyway to cut this rant short I will be making an actual fic to April Moon, so sit tight and enjoy!**

**Also a shout out to my Beta: Golden Feathers Edward! You rock!  
**

**Warnings: Mild violence, mild language, a bit of Dub-con, but yes Yaoi, Lemon and OOCness. Plus a taller Vegeta and a shorter Gohan. _GOHAN IS 18 YEARS OLD! HERMAPHRODITE GOHAN!  
_**

* * *

Long ago there was a very small village, so far out of the way that hardly anyone knew it was there. In this small village lived a small family of four: the father, a wood cutter by trade, the mother, a school teacher, and two sons, one of marrying age, the other still too young to learn about the birds and the bees. They lived happily in the small village, not bothered by the hustle and bustle of larger towns or kingdoms, but that didn't mean they didn't have their fair share of troubles. No, far from it. Because they were so small, not many new of the troubles they had such as bandits and even worse wild animals. This worried the mother and father greatly since not too long ago a young woman visiting with her aunt was attacked and killed by a vicious beast in the forest. This worried them because not long after the attack, a letter arrived from the father's aging master telling them that he was unwell and in need of some food and wood for the coming winter months.

"I can take the supplies to Master Roshi's, you have to help gather enough wood to build the walls and to keep the fires going all winter." said the eldest son as his father looked torn between going to help his old master and helping with preparing for the winter.

"Gohan! It's too dangerous!" cried his mother, but his father set a large hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Chichi, we can't keep treating him like a child. He's of age now and well, soon he'll be getting married and he'll have his own family to worry about. We might as well let him." He said, laughing a bit to ease the tension in the air.

"Goku... Oh alright... BUT! You have to go straight there and return no later than sun set! The wolves are already out and about and the winter isn't even here yet." Chichi said with a finality in her voice that didn't not stand for any arguments.

After agreeing, Goku quickly chopped some wood for his son to take to his ailing master while Chichi put together a basket of warm foods for him to eat. When he was ready to go, he pulled on a deep purple cloak, a gift from an old teacher of his, and left. He stopped by the market to get some things to stock Master Roshi's pantry for a few days before making his way to the forest path. He didn't worry too much since the echoing chops of the woodcutters at work kept him company until he got to the fork in the road. There were two paths to Master Roshi's one was shorter than the other. As he made to go down one path a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"That's the long way..."

He jumped, having not heard nor felt the other approach, as he turned to see who was there. It was a man, taller than himself and was built similar to that of his father. Broad chested and shouldered, thick, but toned muscles and powerful legs. His hair was up swept, looking almost like a flame and his features were sharp, but regal. Gohan had no idea who this man was nor did he recall anyone living in the village that bore a resemblance to him. Suddenly feeling exposed, Gohan tore his gaze away, his cheeks warming as the man continued to stare at him.

"Then which way shall I take?" Gohan asked, drawing back away from the man.

"... Where is it you wish to go?" The man asked, not moving and not tearing his gaze from the pretty young man before him. "Wolves wonder these parts. Perhaps I may be able to escort you safely through?"

Gohan gulped, his mother warned him about strangers and bandits, but the man didn't look like a bandit. Not sure of what he should answer, he stepped back once more and glanced to his right, the path was well lit by the warm sun and looked safe enough to quickly run down. Deciding he'd risk it, he looked back at the man and said:

"I'd deeply appreciate the escort, but I'm expected... Could you please scout the road on my left? I rather not be caught by wolves..." He said with a pleading look on his face.

The man stood still a moment longer before he nodded. As he walked towards Gohan and then off to the path on his left, the man made motion for him to stay right in that spot. Gohan watched him as quickly vanished into the darkness before he turned and raced down the light path. Soon enough he came to Master Roshi's home and quickly walked to the door and knocked. The elderly man greeted him with a wan smile and a terrible cough. Gohan took him inside and began to care for him...

The sun was beginning to set when Gohan had finished tucking Master Roshi into bed, promising to come back in a few days to bring more wood and food for him. Donning his cloak once more and grabbing his basket he began his walk home. Nearing the fork in the road he gasped seeing the same man from before leaning on the post, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, seemingly asleep while standing. Gohan gulped and approached him, the man opened his eyes, a scowl on his face, but no anger seemed to to radiate from him.

"You left without me." He said.

"I'm sorry, but I was late..." Gohan said, nervous of the man. "And how can I blindly trust a stranger?"

The man said nothing as he stood up tall, Gohan flinched away from him, scared that he angered him in some way, but the man merely turned and began walking down the path Gohan took earlier. Gohan reluctantly followed behind him.

"I know these parts well... I travel them every day." He said. "I've seen many pass these roads, but never you... Why are you alone?" The man asked, his eyes on the path a head, never once looking at Gohan. "There are bandits around here as well, you're lucky I came across you and not one of them."

"My father's a woodcutter, we're preparing for the winter... but a friend was sick and I was visiting them..." Gohan said.

The man nodded and finally stopped at the other fork in the road. Gohan kept walking, but gasped when the man came up behind him, his warm breath tickling his ear as he spoke.

"I wish to see you again... I shall wait here for you to pass..." and then he was gone...

Days slowly bled into months and with every trip Gohan took to visit Master Roshi, he would be escorted by the strange man. One day, Gohan asked why he never saw the man in the village if he lived so close to the forest. The man said nothing, disappearing as soon as Gohan was safely passed the fork in the road. Master Roshi's health was better now, but he was too old to do much of anything on his own so Gohan took it upon himself to care for the old man he saw as a strange, but funny grandfather.

"Winter's around the corner. I'll try to visit every day, but I'm not sure that I'll be able too. I've stocked the kitchen well so you have more than enough to eat and I set out enough wood to burn for a few days the rest is in the shed out back. Hopefully you won't have to get them yourself." Gohan said as he was preparing to leave. Master Roshi smiled kindly at him as he nodded his bald head.

"You will make someone a proud wife one day." Roshi teased as Gohan's cheeks colored and he laughed a little.

"Please don't tease, it's not funny to poke at another's discomfort!" He tried to scold, but failed as the old man just laughed and hugged him goodbye. As he walked down the road he shook his head. "Honestly, he teases me so much, but I know he means well."

"Talking to one's self is a sure sign of insanity." said a familiar voice as an even more familiar man appeared out of the woods beside him.

"Ohh! You startled me!" Gohan sighed, holding a hand over his heart. "And I'm not talking to myself! I was simply voicing a thought!"

The man chuckled at the flushed cheeks and the adorable pout on the boy's face before he focused forward. The air was cold and the trees were bare, the days were clouded as the threat of snow hung over head. Gohan was dressed warmly as the man was as well. Over the months the man has been his escort he learned nothing about other than that he watched this road everyday, almost like a silent guardian. He had asked around the village if anyone recalled ever seeing the man, but no one knew and worried if he were some sort of bandit or maybe a demon. His father was tense about it while his mother would rave for hours on end before calming down and going about her usual chores of preparing food for dinner and Master Roshi for the next day. His little brother was the only one who seemed to think the man was harmless for the most part.

"I shall see you again." The man's voice cut into his thoughts as Gohan jumped a little, not realizing he had been lost in his thoughts.

"Um..." Gohan said, holding out a hand when the man made to vanish into the surrounding woods. "My name is Gohan..."

The man stopped, his back to the young man so he could not see the smirk of victory on the man's face. Without looking back, he replied, "And I am Vegeta... Until our next crossing, Gohan."

And like that he was gone, swallowed by the forest as Gohan continued on home...

A few days passed and the village was on alert of a fierce snow storm that was to ravage the land. Gohan and his mother cooked all day and set up a large basket for Master Roshi since it would be nearly a week before Gohan could visit him again. Gohan's little brother, Goten, was to help him carry the baskets to Master Roshi's as well as to make sure he had more than enough firewood to last the week. As soon as they were done, the boys left, taking a sack of clothing just to be safe should they get stuck at Master Roshi's. Chichi fussed and fretted, almost trying to delay them, but at the same time trying to rush them out the door before the storm hit.

"We'll be fine... Come on Goten. We have to walk fast if we want to get to Master Roshi's before the first fall." Gohan said, grabbing the heavier basket in his hands while Goten carried the lighter one. They picked up a few other things along the way, salted meats and extra firewood to be exact before they hurried to the forest. Almost as if clockwork, the man was standing by the fork in the road and Gohan felt his heart stutter for a moment as his cheeks warmed.

What was this strange feeling? Why did he suddenly feel so... exposed? Shaking his head he offered a greeting to Vegeta, said male gave him a curt nod in return, before spying the child hiding behind Gohan.

"Ah this is my little brother, Goten. Goten, this is Vegeta-san... he's the one who's helped me get to and from Master Roshi's these past months." Gohan said.

"Hi! Thank you for protecting my big brother! He's too pretty to go out by himself!" Goten giggled, making Gohan blush furiously as he quickly made to start walking, but Vegeta took the basket from him.

"Ah, but I've-"

"It's too heavy and you're arms look like they are ready to fall off at any moment... grab the boy's hand and let us be on our way... There are wolves in the area and will try to attack if they are given the opportunity." Vegeta cut him off.

Sighing, he did as told, grabbing Goten close and under his cloak when the first fall started. The large fluffy snowflakes lazily drifted down from the heavens as Gohan and Goten followed behind Vegeta. He walked briskly, but still slow so he wouldn't lose the boys. His mind was set he would have Gohan by the week's end. But with the old hermit and the child it would be difficult; though not impossible. He saw the fork's end and grit his teeth, he normally left at this point, but a quick glance behind him told him the boys were too cold at the moment to make it on their own. The snow fall was much faster now and cold biting sharply at their faces and hands. Deciding to keep going, he stopped to allow them to rest a moment at the fork in the road.

"It's too cold for you to keep going alone... I will escort you to the Hermit's."

"But it's too dangerous for you to be out here-"

"I live not far from here. It's you who will not be well if I leave now. Give me the other basket and carry the boy beneath your cloak. He's tired and so are you." Vegeta stated, again cutting off Gohan's protests.

They did as told and the man waited for Gohan to adjust his cloak so it covered his brother's smaller frame and he pulled his hood up over his head to block out the harsh wind. Nodding he began walking, stopping every few feet to make sure Gohan was still with him. In no time at all, the light from Roshi's cabin was spotted and they hurried to it. Gohan knocked hard on the door, hoping Roshi would hear it over the harsh wind. A moment later, the door opened and Roshi gasped seeing how frozen Gohan looked, but blinked when he saw a stranger behind the young man. Ushering the boys in, he glared at the strange, who merely set the baskets down just inside of the door, bowed his head and took off into the dark cold night...

Gohan sighed, they were running low on firewood. The storm was much worse than they had first thought and all the wood they had for the week was nearly gone in four days. Deciding that freezing to death was much worse than being attacked by wolves or even bandits, Gohan dressed in his warmest clothing, donned his cloak and took the ax from beside the door. Goten looked at him worriedly, but Gohan told him to stay and take care of Master Roshi. He would be back as soon as he could with wood. He left before Roshi could protest and set out to the forest. The air was freezing and dry, making his face red almost instantly and his throat burned with every breath he drew, but still he forged forward and soon found a fallen tree.

He began to work, chopping the dead wood and forming a small pile to carry. As he worked, he tried to listen for hidden dangers, but with the weather as terrible as it was, he knew that even the most bloodthirsty bandit wouldn't come out. His only concern would be the wolves. He brought the ax down once more onto the log he was carving, breaking off another piece of wood to carry home, but stopped when he faintly heard snarling all around him. Gasping he looked up, but froze in terror. These were not wolves...

He screamed when one of the hulking creatures attacked him, knocking him to the ground and knocking the ax out of his hands. He rolled out from under it and backed up until his back met with the frost covered tree bark on another standing tree. He saw the dark shapes through the haze of snow and whimpered. He was trapped and he would die here. But his concern was for Goten and Master Roshi. They would freeze to death if he died here and now. Suddenly they advanced, but a snarl stopped them. This one was dominant to the very core, all the creatures whined low, shifting back as one walked forward.

Gohan whimpered, he had never seen demons before, but he knew these creatures were them. He remembered all the horrible stories the hunters told around camp fires at night. These demons worked like a unit, using all their strengths and weaknesses to over power their prey. He knew they would kill him and he knew they would leave his mangled corpse for his family to find somewhere on the road. His only regret was not being able to say goodbye to everyone, even Vegeta. He closed his eyes and whimpered louder when the creature was pressed against him, its wet snout pressed to his neck as the thick black fur on hits body chased away the cold for only a moment.

Gohan allowed himself a brief moment of bliss, the warmth of the demon was welcomed and it was an oddly pleasant notion he would feel warmth before it was stolen away by the coldness of death. He held still as the demon sniffed him, moving his head this way and that before it let out a growl. Gohan stiffened for a moment, but relaxed, keeping his eyes closed, he whispered a small plea.

"Please do not kill my brother or Master Roshi..." He said as the demon snorted, seeming to nod its head to his request before he felt sharp canines bury themselves into the tender flesh of his neck. He gasped in pain, eyes wide open for only a moment before rolling back into his head as darkness enveloped him in her sweet embrace...

Gohan moaned, his head was foggy; sluggish with sleep. He could hear the crackling of a nice fire and he was strangely warm. Was he in heaven? He briefly pondered the notion before opening his eyes. He stared sightlessly for a moment or two, before closing his eyes and carefully sitting up. His eyes wandered around the bedroom of what looked like a nobleman's house, his hands holding the silk sheets and fur quilt close to his naked chest. His mind was still foggy, trying to remember how he ended up naked in suck a fine bedroom. Then like a bucket of cold water, his mind became alert and he grasped his neck. He had been attacked by demons, but he was sure, that he would have died, so how-

"Finally awake, Gohan." Said a familiar voice.

Turning his body carefully to the voice, holding the sheets tighter to his naked frame, Gohan saw Vegeta leaning on the door frame to the room. The man was shirtless, only his tight black trousers and knee length boots covered his body. His hair was in its usual up swept stile as his regal features seemed to have smoothed out into a victorious leer. This confused Gohan greatly, why would he be victorious?

"You scared us, fainting the way you did... but I guess it is normal for your kind. but you're more delicate than I had first thought." Vegeta mused, pushing off the door frame and walking towards the bed. "I knew you'd look beautiful on my bed, and I have to say the royal blue complements you as well... though Royal Purple is by far you best color..."

This seemed to send alarms ringing in Gohan's subconscious. He inched back from Vegeta as he approached the bed, the man moved with the fluid grace of a predator. Gohan pressed himself into the headboard of the bed, shivering as the smooth cool wood touched his warm skin, eyes never straying from the sinfully built man. Gohan felt heat rush to his cheeks, he's known for a while now that he is in love with the mysterious Vegeta, but feared rejection and also feared what his family would say. He was torn from his thoughts when Vegeta's face pressed into his neck, his warm breath tickling the sensitive flesh as his wet tongue lapped at it, making him breathe a shuddering whine.

"Beautiful..." He growled. "I want you so bad, I'm almost bursting out of my skin..."

Gohan yelped, feeling Vegeta bite him, moaning when the tingle of pain mixed with pleasure and made his body hot. His nipples peaked out as his lower half felt hot and wet. He blushed in shame. Vegeta would discover that he wasn't completely male; he feared he would become disgusted and beat him to death. He gasped when Vegeta's hot mouth enclosed on a sensitive nub, drawing a soft almost feminine mewl from his lips. His mind was lost in a haze of pleasure while his body felt tingly all over, hyper aware of the man causing these sensations. A soft inhale of breath when cold air met his wet nipple only for the other to be engulfed with the same heat and given the same attention as the other. His legs pressed together, his core wet and throbbing in want.

Again the cold air met his nipple as breathy moans fell from his lips. What was this man doing to him? He was going mad! Vegeta's body heat teased him as much as his fleeting touches and caresses. Light nips teased their way down his flat stomach as Vegeta went lower and lower- with a surge of panic, Gohan shot up on the bed, kicking Vegeta in the jaw as his hands scrambled to yank the blankets to his naked body and press down between his legs where he felt the constant throb and pang of want. Tears were in his eyes as he shook with fear, waiting for the screaming and beating that was sure to come. But nothing.

Whimpering, he looked at Vegeta through his bangs; said man was stunned, one hand held him up as the other caressed his jaw. Finally he looked at Gohan, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Then he crawled forward, the movement slow and deliberate. He smelt Gohan's desire spike as well as his fear. Was it because he was a virgin? No it wasn't that...

He was on top of Gohan once more, his hands pulled above his head and pinned down firmly but gently to the bed. Gohan turned his face away, tears still falling from his eyes as he whimpered and whined almost pathetically. Pulling the sheets off of him, he looked down at the adequately sized cock the boy had, a light red from wanting to be touched and looking tempting to his hungry eyes. Bringing his free hand to Gohan's privates, he eased his hand between tightly pressed thighs, teasing the sensitive insides as he attempted to cup the boy's balls, but paused. In place of a sak, he felt moist lips. Frowning he gently nudged the boy's legs apart with one of knees and pushed one leg up with his hand to see that the boy had a pussy beneath his cock.

"A Hermaphrodite..." He stated, both shocked and aroused. He wasn't one to care for gender as long as his partners were good and they were both sated in the end. But with Gohan, he planned to have him for much longer than a random romp in bed and with this new development, things may be even better. "No wonder you smelt like a bitch in heat sometimes... you were bleeding..."

Gohan's face went scarlet to at the vulgar term used, but blushed even deeper when Vegeta stated that he bleed. It was true, he was a Hermaphrodite and he just finished bleeding only a day ago, but he had been bleeding when Vegeta brought him and his brother to Master Roshi's almost a week ago. Suddenly something clicked.

"W-what do you mean I smelt like... that." He blushed, hoping Vegeta knew what he meant without repeating those degrading words.

"Exactly what I meant... you smelt like you were in heat... the intoxicating scent made my blood boil and my cock harder than steel... You were lucky you had the child with you or I'd have had my wicked way with you..." Vegeta moaned, his face hovering over the dripping lips, looking so pink and lustful, begging to wrap themselves over his cock and caress him with their wet warmth. "You're ripe... ready to be filled with prime seed... my seed... You'll bare me a beautiful child..."

Gohan's face inflamed as he weakly struggled to free his hands and close his legs. Vegeta was starting to scare him! He cried out in shock when Vegeta let his hands go, only to pull his legs apart and press his face to his core. He screamed as he felt that long wicked tongue caress both the outer and inner lips, pushing further into his entrance to lap at the sweet juices his body produced. Liquid heat roared to life in veins, making his flesh hyper aware and sensitive as his hands weakly clutched the pillow under his head and his legs spasmed around Vegeta.

Vegeta purred in bliss the smell of a ripe mate was driving his brain to short circuit as his inner animal was howling in delight, demanding he mount the boy here and now and make him fat with their child. Pulling his mouth away, he barely realized he was transforming, his mouth already elongating into a muzzle as fur covered his arms and his legs, his tail ripped out of his pants as his ears grew into lupine like ears. Gohan was too dazed to notice what was happening until he felt Vegeta shift and then settle down, the tip of his engorged length touching those blushing lips.

He pushed in slowly, Gohan's back bending like a bow being pulled taunt, a long moan of pain and pleasure spilling past his lips. Vegeta purred, licking his muzzle as his demonic blue eyes focused on the panting and moaning face of his mate. Yes his mate, this beautiful being was his! Pulling out he thrust in hard, making Gohan gasp and look at him, only to scream out in terror. Vegeta's ears fell flat on his head in irritation of the noise, but otherwise ignored the terror coming from his mate.

Instead he was focused on finding the right angle to deliver mind blowing pleasure to his mate. Gohan screamed as the demon that replaced Vegeta continued to move his engorged flesh into his core, it wasn't painful, but he didn't want this monster to be his first! He tried to shove it away, going as far as to hit its snot with his hand only to have it jerk back, growling at him and pinning him down.

"Enough!" Vegeta's voice came from the demon's mouth. "I am not hurting you, there is no need to scream... Be at ease Gohan..."

Gohan's eyes were wide with shock, the monster... it was...Vegeta? Vegeta sighed when Gohan stopped and brought a hand up to rub at his face, but seeing his fur covered hand and deadly claws, he knew he had transformed, or at least partially. Concentrating he reverted back to his human form and smirked at Gohan's blushing face before leaning down and kissing him.

"See... I'm not going to hurt you..." He cooed as his hips began a nice lazy rocking, hitting a spot that made Gohan's legs clamp on his waist and his hands grab for his shoulders, his nails digging into the hard muscles as breathy moans and gasps met his ears. "I could never hurt my mate... my beautiful, sweet little mate..."

"M-mate... You-you- ah! Oooooh, wa-want... ahhhh!"

"Yes, you are my mate... I alone will touch you, give you this pleasure... see you like this... Moaning and gasping like a bitch in heat, holding onto my cock so tightly... so warm and wet; begging to be filled to the brim..." He growled out, picking up his pace and putting more and more force into his thrusts. Gohan gasped, moaning louder as the pleasure was increased tenfold!

His legs held tight to Vegeta as he pistoned in and out of him, his hands dragging down his back, his nails leaving angry red welts that speckled blood in their wake. His mind was gone in the pleasure, the feel of Vegeta's strong body moving against his as that thick, long manhood moved within his core, massaging his walls and leaving him moaning wantonly. His brain was turning to mush as white bled into his vision, his voice was almost gone from his moans and screams. All his mouth could form was broken versions of Vegeta's name as his body finally locked up and he let out his loudest scream yet. Vegeta growled, Gohan's passionate cry of his name as he came was too much for him, he came hard and deep with in his mate, clamping his teeth into his neck as he remained seated within that tight warmth...

Gohan moaned, his body was sore, his neck burned as did his core. He turned onto his side, curling up as his hands went between his legs to try and sooth his aching privates. He jumped when someone's hand stopped his own and he jumped up to see Vegeta kneeling by the bed, half naked once more but with a wet towel in his hand. He relaxed a little as Vegeta cleaned his body and took care to press the cool cloth to his swollen entrance.

"You shouldn't move too much after all we did last night... You're quiet tender and sore..." Vegeta murmured, focused on taking care of his mate's body. "Though I must admit, you were quite insatiable last night, I believe four rounds was a bit much for your first time. But I did enjoy it very much and I know you felt the same, my back is still scarred up from your nails."

Gohan's face burned with the flooding memories of his rather wanton behavior, but he couldn't help it, after his first time, he had fainted and woke to Vegeta giving him a massage, it didn't remain innocent for long and led to a second round quickly followed by the the third, the fourth came in the form of Gohan trying to find clothing to put on since he was cold and Vegeta not knowing how to control himself. But as Vegeta had pointed out, he had enjoyed it all with relish and a bit of shame.

"Well, you were quite rough with me... I was a virgin..." He mumbled, trying to sound cross, but ended up sounding like a sulking child. "...Vegeta?"

"Hn?" The male grunted as he rinsed off the towel and wrung the excess amount of water out to place it back between his legs to sooth the tender area a bit more.

"What happened to my brother and Master Roshi?" Gohan asked, worried for their safety and health.

"They're fine, I sent one of my men to bring them food and wood while I brought you here..." Vegeta assure him. "Now then, rest... the storm's almost over. I'll take you back to the Hermit's when it's passed."

Gohan nodded, sighing as he drifted off to sleep with the towel between his legs. Vegeta covered him up and smirked at his mate's cuteness. He had chosen well...

It was a few days later that Vegeta dressed Gohan up in his original clothes and cloak before tossing a heavier fur one around him to keep him warm. The sun was bright against the whiteness of the forest. Gohan walked slowly, his waist sore from the romp they had only a few hours ago, but was quickly becoming accustomed to it. Vegeta walked beside him in his demon form. He was still a bit skittish around the werewolf, but relaxed because Vegeta promised him no matter what he would never hurt him or his family. When they reached the edge of Vegeta's territory, Gohan was forced to climb onto Vegeta's back and hold tight to his fur as he ran and jumped up the steep cliff that surrounded the valley.

It was dizzying to see everything whiz passed his face like one big blur, but he felt excited, the feel of Vegeta's strong body racing through the dead forest, the cool wind in his face and the feeling of flying made him hold tight and laugh. Vegeta purred as his mate laughed, enjoying the run before he was forced to slow and finally stop. Gohan climbed down from his back, winded and still giggling as Vegeta turned back into a man, panting lightly from his run before he adjusted his own cloak of fur and brought Gohan back to Master Roshi's. When they arrived hunters were at the door talking to the old man.

"Huh... Gohan!" Goten cried, having seen his brother and the man that walked them here. "We thought you died in the blizzard!"

"I'm fine, Chibi... Vegeta-san found me half frozen to death and took care of me. I'm sorry you were so worried." Gohan fibbed as he held tightly to Goten as he sobbed in his arms. "Shh, I'm fine... See?"

Goten just held him tightly. Roshi sighed in relief, quickly thanking Vegeta for being so kind. Vegeta just nodded, he didn't trust the hunters, they were staring a bit too hard at his mate. Goten calmed down and then jumped Vegeta with a big hug of thanks. Said man laughed as he picked the younger boy up and held him up with one arm.

"It's alright, brat. Your brother was more worried about you than himself." Vegeta said, getting a pout from Goten.

"I'm not a brat!"

"Yes you are. When you become a man then I'll stop calling you brat, but until then, you're a brat." Vegeta teased him.

Gohan giggled as the two fought, Goten trying to get him to stop calling him brat and Vegeta just kept teasing.

"Excuse me, where did you find the young man and where is your home? You're not from around here are you, stranger?" One hunter asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"He was deep in the woods near my land. I had gone out to gather some more wood when I saw the pile of freshly cut wood and soon found him. I took the wood and him back to my home and did the best I could treat him. I thought he would die, but it seems he's a stubborn young man." Vegeta stated, being as detailed as possible, but was still being vague enough to keep them out of his affairs and away from his lands.

They seemed to by it before they headed off into the forest, apparently some wolves came out of hiding to hunt for food and one wandered into the village attempting to steel a lamb. Vegeta waited outside the Hermit's home as Gohan gathered up the things he and Goten brought with them and bid Roshi farewell. Gohan smiled as Roshi told him that some nice young girls had offered to bring him food and wood in a couple of days so Gohan didn't have to worry about visiting every day.

Vegeta smirked as Gohan leaned into him, squeezing his hand as a silent thank you as Vegeta growled lowly, pleased that his mate was happy. Goten took to playing with Vegeta's hair, finding it funny that his hair stood up like that on it's own. When they got to the fork in the road, Vegeta frowned, the air was a bit thick with blood. Pulling Gohan closer to his side as he held Goten tighter in his other arm, he began walking. Up ahead at the other fork, he saw the hunters standing over a corpse.

Gohan paled and held a hand over his mouth, beginning to feel sick as they got closer. Goten closed his eyes and buried his face into Vegeta's shoulder with a quiet whimper as they got closer. A snarl almost ripped out of Vegeta's throat when he saw the 'wolf' they had slain. It was the child of one his pack members in her demon form. She had been no older than the boy he was carrying. Her lifeless eyes stared at him, the look of fear etched into her furry face as blood oozed from several wounds and stained the once virgin snow crimson.

"Tsk, for a wolf, it wasn't aggressive..." one hunter sneered.

"That's because she was a child!" Vegeta spat, biting back the growl that clawed at his throat to come out. "Anyone who's hunted wolves before would know the difference between the bitch and the grunt!" his lips pulled back into a snarl, but he fought the urge to tear the two to pieces, no he would leave them for the child's mother to eviscerate. "And you can tell a pup from an adult based on how big her chest is! It's small, meaning she was only a pup! Maybe around four or five years old!"

The hunters jumped at the fury coming off the man. It was just a wolf, why did he care so much?

"Tsk... pray this pup's mother is not near, or you may find yourselves torn to bits... And I study wolves, you just killed one of my research subjects." He spat out at the curious look in their faces before he kept going, pulling Gohan along with him and hurrying when he smelt the stench of sick coming from his mate. Not a moment later, Gohan broke from his arm and to a bush to spill his stomach's contents. When he was done he scooped some snow into his mouth, letting it melt before spitting it out and doing it again to clean his mouth of the taste. Once he was done, he stood and hurried to Vegeta's side and they kept going.

At the village's edge, Vegeta had to part with his mate, he had to gather his pack and mourn the death of the child. He promised to come back when they were done to check on them and for Gohan to not worry about being attacked. No wolf, demon or not, would dare attack Vegeta's mate. For a few moments more he held his mate, kissing his lips softly as Goten giggled before he turned to head back into the forest. Gohan took Goten home, their mother practically mauling them in her frenzied search for injuries and nearly having a heart attack at the bite mark on Gohan's neck...

"Ah, so you were seeing someone! And who is this special someone? Do they know-" Goku asked, smiling away as his son blushed brightly.

"Yes, he knows..." Gohan blushed brightly.

"He's super cool and nice!" Goten added. "He saved Gohan from the blizzard and took care of him!"

ChiChi gasped and was about to start her search for injuries when Gohan cut her off.

"Vegeta-san took very good care of me, he treated me well and made sure I wasn't frostbitten or sick. At some point, we confessed our feelings and well... one thing led to another and..." He touched the bite mark, a blush and fond smile on his face.

Goku's face had gone blank at the name, but seeing his son's happiness, he smiled and told him he was happy for him. ChiChi gave a sad smile, she wanted grandchildren to spoil rotten, but never the less was happy for her son, but demanded that they meet the man who stole her son's heart or she'd hunt him down and make him wish he never set his eyes on her baby. Needless to say, Gohan was fretting on how well everyone, his family especially will handle his demonic lover...

Like Vegeta has said, no wolves attacked him as he walked to Roshi's house, though he spied a few walking along the tree lines with him. He figured that after the mourning, all the wolves and demons knew that he was Vegeta's mate and either were coming to see for themselves or maybe to protect him while his mate could not. He made sure to bring a candle and white flowers for the little demon who was killed, hoping she would be happy where her spirit went. He spent days like this, visiting with Roshi and sometimes with the two girls that were taking care of him.

That's where he found himself today, another snow storm, though not as bad as the first, had hit the area and left a few houses suffering. His father and mother were working on helping to rebuild those houses as a friend of the family, Krillin watched Gohan for the day. He got to the spot the girl had died and set down his usual offerings and took a moment to pray before he continued on his way to the fork in the road. But when he got there, the shorter path was impassable with dozens of fallen trees laying in the road and nearly twice as much about to fall over if one so much as sneezed! He worried his lip, how would he make it to Master Roshi's?

Well he'd just have to take the long road and leave a bit earlier to make it home before sun down. Sighing, he took the only path available to him. Even with no leaves on the trees, this path was dark and sent chills up his spine. He jumped at every little noise, only to scold himself about being so jumpy. Vegeta promised him no harm would befall him and he believed him. With that thought in mind, he walked more confidently into down the path. He was walking passed a winter bush when something snapped loudly and then he fell to the floor screaming in agony. pulling his cloak to the side and pulling up his pants leg, he saw his foot was caught in a bear trap.

His foot quickly went numb, even as blood slowly oozed out of it, the snow helping him deal with the pain, but also working against him as his body heat quickly dissipated. He tried to pry the trap open, but it wouldn't budge and he knew he was too far from anyone to call for help. His only bet now was to hope that someone passed through soon or he'd freeze to death. He pulled his cloak tighter around his body, wishing he had brought the fur one Vegeta gave him along. Though the deep purple cloak attracted some of the sun's heat to warm his back.

He jumped when he heard a twig snapped and almost called for help, but paused, wolves weren't the only predators in the forest. There were bears and even mountain lions, he didn't want to risk one of those being the cause of the sound and alerting them to an easy meal. Gohan didn't know how long he sat there before he saw the two hunters from a few weeks ago. They walked over to him and he smiled in thanks.

"Oh thank heaven! I thought I would die out here... I accidentally set off your trap and it's rather painful..." Gohan said, showing them his bloody and near purple foot.

The hunters said nothing for a long time before they gave twisted smiles, Gohan felt dread set into his bones worse than the cold did. One walked over to the trap and unchained it before yanking it. Gohan screamed in agony from the pain that burned through his leg and up his back like hot embers pressed to his skin. The other hunter laughed as he told his partner to do it again. Another scream tore from his throat and sobs broke free soon after as they began to drag him down the path by his injured leg.

He tried to kick them with his good leg, even grabbed at roots or loose rocks to slow them down or to throw at them. But it seemed in vein. He screamed again when they jerked the trap harder, his ankle giving a snap as he lost feeling in it all together. And not a moment later, his world turned black...

Roshi paced. The sun was setting and the boy had not shown up. He looked out his window, hoping to see the familiar purple cloak the boy wore everywhere he went. But when all the met his aged eyes were naked trees and white snow. He went back to pacing, maybe something happened in the village and Gohan had to delay his visit for another day? No, from what Goku's letter had told him, there haven been attacks since the first blizzard.

"I hope he's alright..." He said aloud, pausing before his coat rack, debating he should go see what was keeping Gohan, but what if they missed each other while he was out? He groaned in frustration, but jumped when someone knocked on the door. "Gohan!"

He threw the door open, but it wasn't Gohan, it was the man he saw twice now with Gohan. His smile fell into a confused frown, peeking out and around the man to see if Gohan was near by, but it seemed to be only him.

"I don't have to ask then..." Vegeta said, noting the reaction. "The short road here has been blocked off due to fallen trees..."

"What! But then Gohan would've had to take the long road-"

"Hunter's have set up traps along that road... shit..." Vegeta cursed as he turned to run off to the road, but was stopped by Roshi.

"Hold on boy, I'm coming with you..."

"No, old man, you'll only slow me down." Vegeta said, trying not to sound too rude to the elderly man, but with building worry for his mate rising he couldn't help but snap a bit at him.

Roshi ignored the bite of the words and donned his cloak and grabbed his axe, hefting it onto his shoulder and walking briskly ahead of Vegeta, stunning the younger man by how quickly he was walking. Vegeta shook his head and took off as well. They didn't get far into the road when Vegeta spotted blood on the snow as well as what looked like footprints and drag marks. Kneeling done, he examined the prints and then looked about the surrounding area. There were stones tossed about, scratch marks in the snow, deep enough to pull lose wet earth and some roots had been uprooted or had missing bits of bark the size of finger nails.

"He was here..." Vegeta said, spotting a torn bit of Gohan's cloak on a sharp rock. "He was dragged off against his will heading that way."

He pointed to where a path had been cleared into the forest and could see the trail of blood continue that way. Roshi grunted, starting forward, but was stopped by Vegeta.

"It's dangerous... Gohan wouldn't want you getting hurt or killed." Vegeta said.

"Boy, I'm over 300 years old... I'm immortal thanks to my sister pushing me into the fountain of youth... There's no way I'd die." He said, cackling a bit. "And besides, I didn't banish you, werewolf, because you genuinely care for Gohan. And I see the boy as if he were my grandson."

Vegeta stared at the old man for a moment before shaking his head, laughing a bit before he allowed himself to change before his eyes. Roshi just snorted, called him a runt and began walking once more. Vegeta snorted, walking ahead, sniffing the blood trail to try and catch a hint of Gohan's scent and the scent of his attackers. When he got it, he threw his head back and howled. Soon others joined in and before long a whole pack of werewolves emerged from forest as if born from the very snow on the ground. Vegeta growled and they all took off ahead of him, howling as they went...

The hunters sat in their cabin, Gohan laying on a cot in the corner, his foot no longer trapped in the bear trap, but shackled with with a rusting chain hooked into the wall. The young boy had woken up from his momentary black out and began to struggle and scream anew, but it was too late. Gohan glared at them from the corner, his hands bound before him and tied to another hook in the wall making him lay awkwardly on his side but not able to shift onto his back or stomach, not without hurting his broken ankle or twisting his arms into a painful position.

The hunters were busy cleaning their kills, a couple of wolves and one of the missing lambs from the village. They were planning on making it seem Gohan had found the lamb and was trying to rescue the thing, but fell and broke his ankle and they were attacked by wolves before they, the hunters shot and killed a few of them, though it was too late to save Gohan. The men laughed, talking about how much money they would be given with when they told them about the newest 'Attack.'

"Tsk, we can even blame that Researcher... tell them that he somehow tamed the beasts to attack on command." One of them laughed, stitching up half of the lamb's stomach, but leaving the rest open to make it look like it had been gutted.

"Heh, too bad we're ruining these furs, could've sold them back home to them noble women!" the other jeered, propping one of the wolves' mouths open to make it seem it had died while trying to attack. As they were busy working, they jumped hearing howls of wolves coming close to the house. They jumped to their feet, one grabbing his gun while the other grabbed a knife and walked over to Gohan, getting ready to kill him if it wasn't wolves but a search party.

Gohan tensed at the first sound of the howls, but then relaxed, the wolves had a more savage sounding howl, these were almost musical in their harmony. Then he heard a roar, the sound deep and absolutely dominant.

'Vegeta...' His mind sang as he closed his eyes in bliss and smiled.

"What are you smiling for!" Growled the hunter holding the knife to his throat.

"Those aren't wolves..." Gohan said, hardly flinching when the glass windows were broken by the hulking forms of Werewolves and the front door being torn out of the frame. "It's my mate's pack."

Vegeta stepped into the house, growling as the others snarled and snapped their fangs. One in particular, the mother of the pup they killed. She looked crazed and ready to break rank to have her revenge, but held her place as he growled lowly. Roshi walked into the hut not a second later, looking about the cozy house, noting the missing items and pelts of animals and then his eyes fell on Gohan's form and he frowned.

"You will release my grandson, gentlemen..." He said calmly. "I don't think these fine creatures appreciate you holding him like that. In particular this one."

Vegeta snarled at them, his demonic blue eyes glowing as his fangs dripped with saliva. The fur on his back rose with his hackles as his body tensed, ready to attack if they dared to hurt his mate further than he already was. Gohan seemed calm, but he could smell the fear and anxiety rolling off him in waves as well as the scent of blood and the beginnings of infection. Roshi waited a moment more when one of the hunters raised his gun to fire, but was taken down by one of the Werewolves before the others attacked as well. Roshi stepped back when the one threatening Gohan's life landed before him and Vegeta landed on him.

He threw his head back in a victorious howl that had all of the pack howling as well. Roshi carefully searched the man for the keys to the shackle and released Gohan before he cut his hands free with this ax. Picking up Gohan with ease as he walked passed Vegeta.

"Make it look like a hunting accident." He told him. "No one will question it since you are an animal..."

Vegeta snorted, thought it sounded like a laugh before he snarled, the other wolf howling and beginning to rip apart one of her daughter's murderers as the others sat and watched before they all watched Vegeta kill the other...

Roshi said nothing as Gohan stared at him in shock. He chuckled as he got back to his cabin, setting the boy down on his armchair and quickly walking over to a crystal ball on the mantel over the fire place and tapping it.

"Oi, Baba! I got a patient for you!" He called rudely before an aged voice yelled at him to stop tapping the glass before the fireplace blazed and out of it floated a short old woman with pink hair sitting on a crystal ball. She was dress in black with the stereotypical witch's hat on her head.

"Honestly brother... so rude..." She scolded before turning to Gohan and looking him over. "Hmm, a bit worse for the wear, but I can patch him up good as new..."

She summoned items into being as she set about looked over his ankle, clicking her tongues in disdain. She cleaned the infection out first before she used a few spells to fix his ankle into it's proper place and shape before she put healing salves on it and wrapped it. Roshi handing her a few pieces of wood to tie into a splint to keep his ankle still until it healed completely. When she was done she set to work on the smaller injuries while Roshi made tea.

"Well I'm done, 300 years and you still haven't called me for a simple visit." She huffed. "Though I'd admit the child is a cute one."

"He's Vegeta's mate..."

"Eh, that man's still alive and well... I'd have thought he would've been killed by now... guess he's a stubborn one." Baba muttered. "But all well, at least he's learning that not everything is as black and white as he had thought."

Gohan laughed a bit as he listened to the two talk about his mate as if he were their child. Baba eventually left, telling Gohan to call on her if he needs anything or if Vegeta needed to be punished for anything he did wrong as Roshi shook his head and shooed his sister back home. Once she was gone, Roshi picked up Gohan and laid him in the guest bedroom and made sure to prop his foot up so it wouldn't swell during the night. Once he was sure the boy was comfy and sleeping, thanks to the medicine, he sat in his living room waiting for Vegeta.

It was a few hours later the man showed up, dressed in his winter clothes, an extra set in his arms for Gohan and looking fresh from a bath in the icy river. He laughed a bit as he offered the man a seat and got up to pour them some brandy. They sat before the fire, in companionable silence before Roshi told him that he had Baba treat Gohan's injuries and that she said to take it easy on the boy. Vegeta snorted. He knew the Hermit and his sister well, they pretty much raised him after he became like this some time ago.

"She worries for nothing... I've never hurt anyone I've taken as my mate. And you know that I take care of them well." Vegeta stated, sipping his brandy.

"Yes... but Gohan's different. He's special to all of us..." Roshi said. "Little Riding Hood... Too bad his cloak was ruined."

Vegeta nodded his agreement, but still he was glad his mate was alright. They sat there all night, drinking a few glasses of brandy and light banter every now and again. When morning came, Vegeta walked into Gohan's room and smiled when his mate woke up to see him. They embraced each other, Gohan sobbing with pent up emotions while Vegeta sat there, rubbing soothing circles on his back and kissing his temple, murmuring sweet little nothings to sooth him. Then he got him changed, washing his body and replacing the splint and bandages with fresh ones. Once they had breakfast, Roshi asked Gohan to tell no one of what he learned, though he would never cause harm to the boy, and watched them leave.

Gohan laid his head on Vegeta's chest, listening to the deep thumps of his heart beneath his ribcage while his mate carried him home down the long path. The short one would be cleared within the month or two after they informed the village. Vegeta smiled down at Gohan, glad to see his mate was happy with him even if at first when he found out he had been terrified. Kissing Gohan's forehead he told him that he would move into the village with him, if it was what he wanted. Gohan was shocked, but then worried about Vegeta's pack and his house in the valley.

"The pack will be fine. I will sneak out to see them when needed and my home is fine, the pack will take care of it." He assured.

"But... what if I want to live with you there?" Gohan asked.

"If it is what you wish, then I shall grant it... After all, you are my mate and as my mate, your wish is my every command." Vegeta said, sounding like one the lovesick poets in the village, but instead making Gohan laugh at him, it made him all warm and tingly inside.

It wasn't long before they got to the village, Goku was heading a search party when they spotted the two. Gohan smiled and waved to his father who rushed up to them and took his son into his arms, smiling away as he held him tight. Looking Vegeta in the eyes, his own dark brown ones bled blue as Vegeta snorted.

"Please come to our home. I'm sure ChiChi will be thrilled to know you helped our son." Goku said.

"Of course... After I should ask the family of my bride if I may marry him..." Vegeta said.

Everyone was abuzz about the stranger in who had found and saved Gohan from the dangers of the forest. Crowding into the Mead Hall as Vegeta spun his tale of how he and Gohan had met and saving him in the blizzard to his rescue in the woods. While everyone else believed his white lies, Goku knew better after all his former Alpha was the one who taught him how to bend the truths just right that even a white lie would sound true. ChiChi and Goten fussed over Gohan's injury and thanked Vegeta. When he asked for their approval to marry Gohan, it was granted without a fight. ChiChi saying that a man as handsome and noble as Vegeta deserved to be married to her little boy as Goten grinned at the prospect of annoying Vegeta almost everyday. The village held a feast in honor of the wedding to be as Vegeta and Goku walked off to discuss the wedding and a few other details...

That night in a cozy spare cabin just on the edge of the village Vegeta walked into the bedroom with a tired Gohan in his arms, smiling at his mate's flushed cheeks and sleepy smile. Laying him on the bed, he kissed him softly, enjoying the soft mewl of pleasure as their tongues slipped out to dance together. The dance was slow and languid, sensual and enticing. Pulling away for a few short breaths, they met again to continue this dance. Vegeta skillfully divested them of their clothing hardly pulling away from Gohan for more than a few breaths at a time. By the time he began to trail his kisses down the wonderfully pale skin of his lover, they were both naked and Gohan was settled on his lap, his injured foot resting on a pillow on the edge of the bed. Tonight his mate would ride him so they would not cause too much injury to the healing ankle.

His lips felt like fire on Gohan's skin, making his heart beat faster, his blood singing in his veins as his body shuddered and relaxed in his grasp. Gohan's core was wet and aching for Vegeta. His cock standing at attention as well, telling the elder he was ready and waiting. Vegeta kissed and nipped all over Gohan's neck and chest. Teasing those cute pink nipples of his as his hands left icy hot trails all over his body. One hand took his cock and began to tease it as the other went to moist lips beneath it to tease them and open them up for his length. Gohan's beautiful moans filled the air, sending tingles of pleasure down his spine and making his body tighten with the need to be inside of the younger male.

Gohan's small hands massaged his scalp and neck, his mouth spilling out sweet sounds and melodious moans, his broken praise to the worship he was bestowing. Soon Gohan's hands cupped his cheeks, pulling his mouth up to his in a soul searing kiss as a beautiful whimper told him he was ready and needed to be filled now. Moving his hands to those pale feminine hips, he guided Gohan to rest over his length and gently pulled him down as he pulled back to lean on the headboard. Gohan's hands reached behind him to hold his muscular thighs, his nails biting into the skin as his head was thrown back and wonderful moans echoed out for only Vegeta to hear. He watched avidly as those blushing lips swallowed his girth into their tight folds and the cute cock twitched with satisfaction of being connected once more.

Slowly Gohan brought his head up as his body slowly leaned forward, his hands resting on his chest, gasping at the new position reaching deeper and pressing his sweet spot deliciously hard. His body was shaking, his nerves all tingling with electricity while fire pooled into his belly and made his skin flush with the heat. And then Gohan pushed down on Vegeta's chest, pulling his hips up, feeling the velvety steel rub his folds before he dropped his weight back down, his body shaking too much to move any higher. He did it again, slowly pulling up, gasping and moaning a the tingling sensation of sliding that glorious organ in and out of his body before dropping his weight.

The pace was slow and maddening, but Vegeta was too transfixed by the wanton look on his mate's face, the obscene noises their bodies made when wet flesh slapped against wet flesh. The moans and gasps of his name like a sacred prayer only to him as his mate moved slowly up, making them moan and hiss only to gasp as his body dropped sharply onto his lap, making him snarl low at the mixture of pain and pleasure. He's never allowed anyone to mount him like this, but seeing his beautiful mate riding him as he is now, he wished he had done so sooner.

The pace changed to a slow grinding of their joined bodies. Gohan's head practically resting on his chest as he gasped and moaned, feeling Vegeta in a way he didn't get to the last time they were like this. Vegeta's hands rested on his hips, rubbing soothing circles there as his pleasured moans and hisses made his body hotter. He shook so much from this slow erotic dance of theirs, he wanted to cum from this only, but he wanted to make Vegeta enjoy it as well. So slowly he pushed himself up on to his knees, dragging himself up until the tip of Vegeta's erection was still tightly clamped with in his entrance before he started to rock his hips from side to side, slowly letting gravity pulling back down. Vegeta growled loudly, his hands shooting up to the head board, his claws digging into the wood as his eyes flashed blue.

Gohan then pulled up slowly again to the tip and began his rocking once more as he slowly went down. Vegeta arched his back, mouth open to show off sharp and deadly teeth as his eyes glowed demonically. The sensation was ungodly! His claws chipped the wood into slivers as he fought to keep from grabbing Gohan and just shoving relentlessly onto his engorged prick. Gohan moaned, gyrating his hips, rocking back and forth on Vegeta's lap as his mate gasped and growled, his face twisted with pleasure as he fought to not hurt his mate. Gohan began to bounce on his lap, slowly at first then gradually picking up the pace and tempo. Soon both were moaning loudly, gasping and crying each others names. Gohan felt his release coming, but he didn't have to strength to finish this, his pace was slowing, faltering from exhaustion as Vegeta seemed to snap from his fog and grabbed Gohan's hips. Pulling his mate down hard onto him.

They cried out, the pleasure was intense, both tingling all over, nerves going haywire as their bodies burned. Vegeta thrust up into Gohan as he brought him down mercilessly onto his prick, muttering filthy words, making promises for the future. Gohan gasped, face burning, turned on by such words and feeling the body that would make all those promises come true. He whimpered Vegeta's name as he came, Vegeta roaring as he spilled his seeds into his warm core, holding Gohan tightly to his body. They soon collapsed onto the bed, Vegeta carefully slipped free of his mate and set them up so Gohan's foot was propped up and he was resting on his side. They cuddled under the blankets as Vegeta's blue eyes glowed in the darkness of the room, watching his mate drift to sleep in his arms.

"I love you, my Big Bad Wolf..." Gohan mumbled, nuzzling close.

"And I love you, my Little Riding Hood..." Vegeta growled. "Forevermore..."

Fin.


End file.
